For example, FIG. 2 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-230724 illustrates a sound emitting device for vehicles as a sound generating device for vehicles, and the sound emitting device for vehicles of JP-A No. 2011-230724 is equipped with a controller U connected to a vehicle speed sensor 11 and speakers 1F, 1S, and 1R. Here, the sound emitting device for vehicles of JP-A No. 2011-230724 is applied to a vehicle V of FIG. 1 in JP-A No. 2011-230724. According to the description in paragraph[0030] of JP-A No. 2011-230724, the frequency characteristics of sound outputted from the speakers 1F, 1S, and 1R of JP-A No. 2011-230724 may be shifted to the high frequency side as the vehicle speed detected by the vehicle speed sensor 11 of JP-A No. 2011-230724 increases. In this manner, when such a sound is heard by people, acceleration feeling regarding the sound (or accelerating vehicle V) is improved and a sense of incongruity is reduced. In other words, if the frequency characteristics of sound outputted from the speakers 1F, 1S, and 1R of JP-A No. 2011-230724 are not shifted to the high frequency side, a sense of incongruity occurs that is caused by the difference between a vehicle speed sensed according to the sound (sound with constant frequency characteristics from the accelerating vehicle V) and the actual vehicle speed of the vehicle V.